


Traumatize Me

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Trip, Malcolm, and restraints. (05/24/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: /things from Trip's perspective are within these brackets/  


* * *

Trip lay flat on his back, skin glistening against white satin sheets. Malcolm leaning over him with a desperate hungry gleam in his eyes. An oak bedside table with various colors and flavors of chocolate body paint. Malcolm dipping one finger into the mint flavored green paint then tracing spirals around each of Trip's nipples in turn then coating the nipples thoroughly. Then slowly licking the designs off.

Malcolm started licking at the furthest point of the left spiral, working his way towards the nipple. Pausing briefly over where Trip's heart lay, so thankful that Trip's heart was so open, that Trip's heart was filled with love for him. He continued working his way toward the nipple in tightening circles, finally reaching it. Flicked his tongue teasingly against the rapidly hardening nipple, glorying that he could reduce Trip to a desperate need. "Oh Mal please, more." Trip's moan filled the room. Malcolm took great care in cleaning off the nipple.

"Now, now I wouldn't want to miss anything, I wouldn't want you walking around covered in chocolate." Malcolm purred. Then bent his head to thoroughly suck on Trip's nipple, caressing Trip's abdomen with his right hand. Downwards to almost close enough to touch Trip's erection then up towards the gorgeous blonde's chest.

Malcolm moved to the right spiral design. Licking and sucking along it. Still caressing up and down Trip's abdomen with his right hand. Left hand scraping fingernails lightly over Trip's ribs. Trip was squirming underneath him, unable to do anything but moan and plead to encourage Malcolm to do more. As Malcolm had tied Trip's hands to the headboard with a soft silk scarf, Malcolm intended to tease Trip as long as possible. Take Trip to the edge and keep him there for longer than the beautiful engineer would like.

Malcolm lapped at the right nipple. Cleaning it slowly, growling softly under his breath. Working gently at it with his teeth, until Trip's chest was clean. Malcolm looked at Trip, the blonde was tossing his head, gasping and pleading. The armoury officer drew close enough to kiss Trip thoroughly. Fucking the engineer's mouth with his tongue, teasing both of them with the image of what he would eventually do to Trip. Then moving to suck at Trip's right shoulder to leave his mark, so all seeing it would know that Trip was his.

Malcolm picked up a jar of raspberry flavored body paint and coated Trip's erection with it.

Trip looked down as Malcolm teasingly stroked a finger up and down Trip's aching need. Trip moaned as Malcolm smirked at him and licked those sensuous pink lips slowly. "God, Mal please I need you, please lick me, suck me clean."

"As you wish." Mal grinned.

Malcolm held Trip's hips down as he licked at the raspberry flavoring lightly, with barely there touches of his tongue. Then flicked his tongue quickly across the top of the head to lap up the pre-come his captive was leaking. He loved tormenting his prisoner's this way. Having this gorgeous blonde helpless underneath him, taking as much time as he wanted to clean the flavoring up. It was bliss. Especially when his prisoner was also his captor. Malcolm looked into Trip's eyes as he continued licking lightly at the treat. Those amazing blue eyes captured his heart long ago and the armoury officer knew he would never want his heart back.

Malcolm was hopelessly in love. He knew so with every fiber of his soul. He decided to show his captive, his captor mercy and wrapped his lips around Trip's aching need to suck and lick it. In slow advances and retreats, planning his next campaign as he did so.

Malcolm continued sucking and licking up and down Trip's hard length. Until Trip started to quiver and shake underneath him. He slowly let go of Trip's erection in his mouth. Grinning evilly at the desperate cries of his captive. Malcolm reached over to the bedside table as Trip thrust underneath him practically sobbing with need. The armoury officer stroked the blonde with his left hand to distract him into looking away from the table and picked up the cinnamon flavored lube to take with him as he descended once again on his target.

Malcolm engulfed the impressive erection again and sucked up and down it a few times. Then let it go briefly to pour out some of the cinnamon lube into his right hand. He held onto Trip's need with his left hand and licked up and down as he reached with the index finger of his right hand to circle Trip's anus with the lube. Getting closer and closer to his new target.

Malcolm sucked in just the head of Trip's penis, licking across the top. Then gently inserted one finger covered with cinnamon lube into Trip, slowly thrusting his finger in and out then swirling it to loosen the muscle. The smell of cinnamon, raspberry, mint and arousal filled the room. Malcolm stopped sucking on Trip so he could focus on preparing his captive, the one he enslaved with love and was enslaved in return.

/Trip gasped and moaned he was only an aching need. A desperate void, he needed Malcolm now to continue living. Was convinced he needed Malcolm inside him more than he needed his next breath of air. /

Malcolm withdrew his finger from his engineer's hungry body and coated three fingers of his right hand in cinnamon lube and caressed Trip's hardness with the substance. It warmed the skin slightly as Malcolm could feel the warmth on his hands and fingers. Malcolm thrust one of his fingers back in Trip to loosen him slightly before adding a second to stretch and search. Finally massaging Trip's prostate as he returned to sucking at the now cinnamon flavored treat. Using his tongue and mouth in such a way he knew would drive Trip over the edge.

Malcolm thrust his fingers against Trip's prostate, sucking hard at the tip of the penis. Trip's body arched underneath him as the engineer started to buck and thrash. However since he was trained to be able to keep assailants under control Malcolm was able to ride the thrashing beauty. The sound of Trip's sobs fading as he apparently lost his ability to make noise. Keeping Trip in his mouth while continuing his finger stroking in the blonde as Trip started to release his unique essence down his throat. Mixing on his tongue with the remnants of raspberry, mint and cinnamon. Malcolm swallowed as Trip emptied himself frantically and continued sucking after the last of the semen shot it's way out of Trip. Trip continued to undulate under him as if coming, having been taken beyond himself.

Malcolm slowly eased the sucking and started to lick Trip clean, gently and thoroughly. Lightly stroking the prostate with three fingers as he waited for Trip to recover enough to handle the next assault. The armoury officer was awed by Trip's transcendent beauty at this moment, the blissful expression, and the disarray of those gorgeous blonde locks and sweat glistening on his skin. Malcolm felt his soul rejoice in being captured once again by Trip's beauty and sing in the love they shared. Malcolm's hunger for the man underneath him grew. Oh God he had to encase himself in Trip, get himself so far inside that he'd always be a part of the engineer.

He removed his fingers from Trip, hearing the whispered, raspy, disappointed moan of the blonde. Malcolm then separated and lifted the blondes legs on to his shoulder's, reached with his right hand to place his own erection at Trip's entrance.

Malcolm slowly pushed past the anal muscle, until just the head of his aching need was in his captive. Malcolm waited for Trip to adjust to the intrusion and sucked along Trip's left shoulder leaving a mark. Malcolm controlled himself fiercely wanting to take the engineer fast and hard but waiting for Trip to be ready. Malcolm knew he would never forgive himself if he hurt Trip. The armoury officer saw as Trip turned his head to look right into his eyes. Trip's eyes were blazing with need, desire, love and surrender. Their heat cut into Malcolm's heart and soul, capturing him and driving Malcolm wild.

Malcolm thrust the rest of the way inside his lover with one hard stroke. He raised his hands to undo the silk binding Trip to the headboard, making sure Trip's wrists were uninjured. Then took Trip's mouth in a punishing kiss, fucking it with an aggressive kiss. Trip's tongue meeting him in a duel. Trip's hands now grasping Malcolm's shoulders desperately. Trip was gasping and crying under his breath, Malcolm growled at the needy sound and started to thrust into Trip in short hard strokes. Changing the angle with each stroke until he was hitting Trip's prostate every time.

/Trip released his grip on Malcolm's shoulders and went to hold Malcolm's face. Kissing Malcolm back thoroughly. The only thing real to him at the moment was the man thrusting into him with long hard strokes. He heard Mal growling and purring at the same time. The cinnamon, raspberry and mint chocolate aromas enhanced Mal's unique scent. /

Malcolm started to flick his fingernails randomly over Trip's nipples and along his abs. Pausing to scratch Trip's ribs slightly. Bringing the beautiful blonde to full arousal again. He loved being able to reduce Trip to helplessness and desperation. Malcolm thrust in again and again, bringing them both close to the edge. The armoury officer was determined to bring his beloved to completion again before letting the approaching wave drown him. There was no separation anymore; the teasing had sealed their souls together irrevocably. Malcolm savored the desperate tongue fucking the engineer was now bestowing on him.

Malcolm started to sob in unison with Trip, so close to completion. 'Have to let Trip come, need to take care of Trip, love, need.' The mantra was echoing in Malcolm's head. Malcolm wrapped his right hand around Trip's aching need.

Malcolm stroked Trip's erection only once when he felt Trip tighten around him as Trip came with a sob. Malcolm let the tidal wave sweep through him as he thrust into his beloved, letting the wave roll over both of them. The ecstasy seeming to be frozen in time. He watched as Trip came, the openness and joy. Malcolm poured himself into Trip, trying to engulf the blonde in the strength of his love and devotion. Trying to seal their souls together. The armoury officer rode the wave until it swamped him, drowned him in Trip. Malcolm surged one last time into Trip before collapsing onto him. Resting his weight on the body below. Knowing that Trip could support both of them at this moment.

Trip lay bonelessly beneath him. Gasping, whimpering, "Oh God, Mal. Stay."

Malcolm stayed on top of Trip until he had softened enough to slip out of the blonde. Hearing Trip's disappointed moan he kissed the engineer gently of the forehead and caressed him. "Shh, I'll always be part of you." Malcolm moved off of his lover to lie beside him, cuddling the blonde closely. Malcolm reached for a box beside the bed, opened it and took out a warm, wet cloth. He tried to always be prepared for every eventuality. Malcolm tenderly caressed Trip clean then wiped down his own body.

Trip having recovered some of his ability to speak said, "God Mal you can traumatize me like that any time."

Malcolm smirked. "Thank you. Would you like the chance to cherish me, as you said last week you'd let me traumatize you if you could cherish me."

Trip sighed. "Sure, but it's gotta wait awhile. I don't think I could move right now. Love you my fierce one."

"Sleep my beloved, you can cherish me any time." Malcolm murmured as he soothed his engineer to sleep. Planning all the while how to best lead his mate to a formal commitment. Malcolm ensured that Trip had fallen into a deep sleep before relaxing his guard to fall asleep himself, dreaming of the gold band he wanted to place on Trip's hand.


End file.
